


in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat.

by sheschaos



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheschaos/pseuds/sheschaos
Summary: "i have no idea where i’m going to be tomorrow. but i accept the fact that tomorrow will come. and i’m going to rise to meet it."donna comforting a defeated reader.
Relationships: Donna Troy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give description of the reader or use any pronouns so please feel free to imagine what your heart desires.

you wish the sky wouldn't be so clouded so you could stare at the stars and try to forget the feeling on your chest that doesn't let you breathe. you try not cry, not to crumble at your own somber thoughts but you can't help feeling like a failure. today you couldn't face anyone, not even yourself, that's why the rooftop seemed like a good place to be at until you heard someone coming behind you.

"is it okay if I keep you company?" donna asked and you were about to say no because if she stayed you would probably break down but you were tired of being alone and just nodded and hoped she saw you in the dark.

she approached you and you looked away at the big city and its shinning lights. "you don't have to go through everything alone, you know?".

there it is, your vision started to get blurry and your lips trembling in a failed attempt to say something. before any tears touched your face donna held you in her arms, your face in her neck and her hands on your back trying to soothe the aching in your heart.

"it's alright, you don't have to be strong all the time" she whispered, and you wanted to believe her but donna is a mighty being and maybe it's hard for her to understand how defeated you feel but then she told you that she is not always strong, that sometimes she falls to her knees and begs for strength but no one listens. "i can only rise with the strength I have inside and I know you have it too".

you smiled, feelings safe in her arms. it might have been her eyes and the serenity in them or the way her warm hands found yours, fingers intertwined, but you believed her. you believe the world is not cruel and it will shine a light on you, your own personal star.


End file.
